Yay! New Words!
by elspiffymoo
Summary: Greta learns something she shouldn't have and the world goes crazy. Another Crack fict. Mentioned Yuuram


Yay! New Words!

Just one miss spoken word, lead to terror in the Blood Pledge Castle.

A stable hand had mistakenly tripped over a little box.

As he had jumped around in pain he uttered a small four letter word.

Unfortunately a certain Princess happened to pass by looking for one of her fathers.

Since she had never heard of the word before she was curious of what it meant.

"****…" She murmured curious.

Not understanding the word she simply shrugged and continued her search.

Greta had just about forgotten that odd word until she heard it muttered behind a closed door.

Pressing her ear to the door she listened trying to find out who was there.

A few odd sounds past before she heard the word again.

After listening for a bit she realized it was Wolfram.

Excited that she had found out what seemed to be a secret word, only said when someone was in pain or in secret, the princess set off to show everyone what she had learned.

The first one to learn of Greta's new word was her adopted grandmother, Cecilie.

Running up to her Greta exclaimed the word loudly; too proud of her own accomplishment to see the look of absolute shock that appeared on the former Maou's features.

Only a noise of astonishment passed through the woman's lips before the girl was off again.

_Oh dear._ Cecilie thought before chasing after the girl.

Next on the line of 'victims', was Günter.

The violet haired man had been enjoying the garden when a small brown blur came to a halt in front of him.

Eager to listen to the young princess he leaned down and allowed her to whisper her new word in his ear.

Instead of properly reacting the man simply fainted at such language.

Shrugging the girl was off once again!

Like a little tornado the girl swept through the entire castle shouting her new word for the whole world to hear.

There were a variety of reactions; most resulting with shock and/or slight horror but that was all fine and dandy until she arrived at the room that contained her most stoic uncle.

Knocking politely Greta entered quietly, eager to see Gwendal's reaction at her word.

As always the man was sitting signing papers but he looked up happy to see his niece.

Excited the princess ran up and climbed onto her Uncle's knee before exclaiming,

"Gwendal, I learned a new word today!"

He simply looked at her expectantly not knowing the dangerous waters he was treading.

"****! I don't know what it means but everyone thinks it's funny! ****!"

Remarkably the expression on Gwendal's face changed rapidly: from happiness to confusion to shock to horror to slight disgust to annoyance to anger.

Keeping his emotions in check he asked quietly where she had heard the word.

Oh so happily she explained in great detail.

Giving a great sigh Gwendal picked up the girl and went to face the chaos.

People reacted a little too strongly if you asked Gwendal; for, the maids were crying, the soldiers all looked very disturbed, Cecilie had left to go back on her cruise to find love, Günter was still unconscious, the royal couple was missing, and there were random people running around screaming.

Thoroughly irked he called out commands slowly regaining order and having someone find the Maou and his Fiancé.

Greta was confused but enjoyed being in her Uncle's arms.

Not much time had passed before a very rumpled looking couple was escorted into the room.

Yuuri was missing his jacket and shirt while Wolfram lacked shoes and his hair looked like it had gone through a tornado.

Both looked very confused until a certain little girl decided to include her parents in on the secret.

"****!" Greta exclaimed.

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!??????????" The boys yelled together horrified on how their precious little girl could even know that word.

Explanations were given and both boys were fully humiliated but everything went back to normal until a visiting representative let slip a three letter word when trying to seduce one of the maids.

Again off Greta went to share the word with the world!

"***!!!!!"


End file.
